conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Canaanism/The Holy Writs
A complete edition of the The Holy Writs, the entire s of the religion of Canaanism, organised by Apocrypha, Book, Chapter, and Verse where those are applicable, and by entry number and date where those are applicable. First Apocrypha Book of Isachul Chapter I (1) JUST in the previous moment, when the evening sun had given me time to reflect upon the beginning of my journey here, just then as the sky shifted from luminous blue to the tawny, brazen golden light of dusk, that is when HE THE MESSENGER came to me. (2) I had fallen away with my thoughts. I was lost in the oblivion of the world, all that stood between knowing and acting, and it was without notice that I found myself impeded. I was unable to move, and before me shone a bright light like the sun had come down from the sky and gracefully sat himself down on the ground in front of me. (3) In that moment, I could lift no part of my body, and it was as if some great, unseeable weight had been set upon the entirety of me, following my shape and my form, holding me completely still as I was upon the ground. (4) From out of the light before me came a figure, cloaked in a glowing vestment of warm light, with golden fabric wrapped about his face, though from the shape of the creature it was apparent to me that it could only be the body of a man, yet a man blessed with two wings upon His back, white with feathers, as if those of a bird had been placed upon the back of some person. (5) HE then spoke; “Do not fear me, for I come to bring rest to man. I am BASHUL, HE THE MESSENGER, and to you JOHN I speak at the behest of the ONE TRUE GOD; HE that brought the Universe into existence; HE that blessed Man with the gift of knowing; HE that light that warms the Soul and nourishes the Heart. It is HE, ISACHUL, that brought me to you.” (6) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; “This Universe, all that you know and all that you can ever dream of knowing, it is greater than anything you can possibly understand. You, JOHN, are but one of many people, living your life questioning all that can be known, all that should be known, all that could be known.” (7) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; “There is something worthy and noble in this deed, questioning, but what is the worth of a question without an answer. What is found in constantly believing that all is meant to have some resolute end. This is but an illusion, for though Man may attempt to know the world as beginning and end, he will never find any happiness in the middle of the story.” (8) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; “You, JOHN, find yourself in this very middle, far from that which will come and equally far from that which has been told. For beyond your life is bound all that of past and future, and so in your life you find no resolution, nor grounding. This is why you question all of it so very much, JOHN.” (9) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; “But there is a problem in your method, JOHN. You search, Like a dog that tracks a robber in the darks of night, / Lost in a forest yet determined with the light beside you, / Ever pursuing, Ever persistent. Yet in this search, you, JOHN, do find yourself on numerous occasions, wondering if there is ever any worth in the world, questioning the very question itself.” (10) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; “I have come to reveal to you the nature of the world, to set you easy at rest, knowing in your heart that light does guide the universe, that there can be some relief in the hardships that you face, that you are never alone on those the darkest of nights, and that you are free, JOHN, you are free so long as you are worthy.” (11) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "You are incapable of knowing all that can be known, all that can be said, about this, the Universe. For there is nothing that you could ever begin to comprehend of that beyond all that exists, that, the MASCHALCA. Only that which lies within HE, THE ONE TRUE GOD, is that which one can even begin to understand." (12) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "For this is true, you are within HE, THE ONE TRUE GOD, you are as much a part of Him, as HE is a part of you. HE is the one that spake the words which shook the void and tore asunder being. For through this act all that can be known and all that is worthy of being known came into existence. It is through Him that you are made, it is from Him that your Soul is born." (13) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "All that exists around you, JOHN, the air that you breath, The tree that sways in the wind of the breeze running down the mountain, / Bristling with life and energy on a bright, clear day, / Warm thoughts, Placid feelings, For HE is all that is good in this Universe, JOHN, HE, THE ONE TRUE GOD, is that from which all the good things of this world came and will always come from." (14) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "This good, JOHN, it did not come without any cost to HE, for though HE is great and though HE is beyond what you can fully understand, there is no one thing that can ever exist without being derived from something else. For life, as you know it, is but a link in a chain, just as all time and era as you understand it, JOHN, begin and come to an end, one after the other." (15) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "All the little pieces that you are able to see are born of HE, and all these pieces will meld into one another, back and forth, in a constant cycle that is repeated over eons which span long before and long after life as you see before you can be capable of existing. For this is the way that all things are ordered, for all things seek balance, whether by creation or by destruction." (16) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "You are but a fraction of all that is and that will ever be, as are all things around you and all things far beyond you. You exist within one of these eons, this eon will be for far beyond your life and far beyond the lives of all of those that your descendants knows, and far beyond a great many things, so many that you cannot possibly imagine the number in your mind, nor even picture such a number." (17) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "Yet, now, you no longer have to worry. You no longer have to feel any fear towards the inevitable. Your actions from this point on will set in motion the correct pattern of events necessary for the survival of all that is good. If you do not heed my words, a great atrocity awaits the fate of all Souls, but if you show Him, HE THE CREATOR, that you are worthy of Him, then there shall come rest to all Souls." (18) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "You must live each day of your live in reverence of HE, you must obey HIM, for all that HE orders is good, for in HIM there is no evil. You must perform each action as though HE is acting through you, you must make the good choice, you must do no evil, you must do no harm to anyone, and you must, most of all, show reverence to HIM, for HE is only joy, for HE is only light." (19) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "You must remember that you are human, and you must remember that all those around you are just the same. For in his world every day is Like a warm summer's day in a flowery meadow and deep azure above, / Shining sun in the sky, soft clouds drifting through the air, / Summer's Warmth, Fresh Air, For there cannot be but a gentle breeze to kiss your cheek on the twilight of every day you will live together, so long as you act as though HE acts through you." (20) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "There is ONE TRUE GOD, and that is HE, ISACHUL, and by HIM all things were created. HE breathed life into the MASCHALCA, filling but part of this void with His creation, separating all that is and ever will be from all that is not. HE shaped the world and the stars around it, HE breathed the truth into this Universe, and for if HE did not exist, there would be no existence at all." (21) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "But I can tell now, JOHN, that you have been thinking, 'Where is this GOD? Where is HE? Why does the world contain so much suffering? Why do the people of the world tend to live lives which are so forgettable and yet so cruel? Would such a GOD of goodness not have struck all those that did evil with lightning by now?' And it is right that you question, JOHN, for you are THE BLESSED OF ISACHUL." (22) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "For this world which you see around you, all of this world of which you can think, all of the world that you can possibly imagine; for this world is false. This world is but an illusion of lights and colors and noises and sounds and things which distract you and fill you with rage and hate and violence and misery. It is only in HIM, truly within ISACHUL, that the true life is achieved." (23) And HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "HE, THE ONE TRUE GOD, was taken by the GREAT DISTURBANCE, HE was severed from you, severed from all of you; for it is this GREAT DISTURBANCE which truly created you, for in ISACHUL all things once were, and from ISACHUL came all things thereafter. HE was made seperate from you, you were at once in rest in HIM, yet all is not lost, for one may still return." (24) HE THE MESSENGER spoke; "For you can still return, JOHN, for all is not yet lost. It is through the good deed, through the practice of love, through the healing of the sick, through the ailment of the lost and forgotten, through the fellowship of all that live among each other, through the ministry of that which ISACHUL thereby orders. Atonement of the Soul brings forth the harmony that was once lost." Chapter II (1) HE THE MESSENGER then, using His great wings, began to fly very high into the sky, and I watched as HE raced into the clouds, melding into the silky orange that shimmered above the mountains around me. Not so long after, HE returned from the clouds, holding in one hand what looked like a long, wooden pipe, with a delicate handle, and in His other hand he was holding a small, gray cloth pouch. (2) HE THE MESSENGER hovered in the air above me for a moment, before HE gracefully moved down onto the ground in front of me. HE held before me the delicate pipe and the pouch, and for in that moment, the weight that had oppressed me before was lifted, and I could once again move freely. HE then gestured towards me the items in His hands, and without speaking, I took from His hands the pipe and the pouch. (3) HE THE MESSENGER then spoke; "These things which I have given you, JOHN, they are a gift of ISACHUL, for you are THE BLESSED, and for these things shall aide you in your life greatly. For this is MARENA, the holiest of all flowers, the FLOWER OF HARMONY, and with this gift you shall feel no burden, you shall laugh with your fellows, you shall share in the great warmth of life." (4) HE THE MESSENGER then gestured for me to open the pouch and place the MARENA into the pipe, and then HE guided my hands as HE raised the pipe to my lips. HE used the tip of the finger to light the pipe, and then I breathed in the smoke which it produced. HE guided me to continue smoking, and in a short amount of time, a warm feeling began to flow throughout my body, and the ritual was complete. Category:Canaanism Category:Writings